swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
SwordBurst 2 Wiki talk:Applications/Moderator/Archive
Natercrawford's Moderator Application Name: Wikia/Fandom: Natercrawford Discord: Kryptonate#7092 Roblox: natercrawford Gender: Male Role: Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator Why? : I love Swordburst Online 2. I love Sword Burst Online as well! The Swordburst series brought me to this wiki since I was once a noob and still brings me here as a veteran. Why? Because hundreds of users had shared, contributed information that would have taken months to accumulate. This allowed many to progress through the game, fast and time efficient. Although this happened for a while, as the players into the late game got scarce, the info the same, although not all information was correct. This was and is the reason why I chose to contribute to the wiki the best I can and now choose to apply for the content moderator job to "moderate" the edits and posts. : Over the past year, I've amassed almost 400 quality edits (except for my auto editor that didn't function as planned for a second), which included item stats collecting, vandalism undos, and just fixing sentences that were not true. Many times, I saw pages that did not deserve to exists (which sounds harsh reading it) and wished to do something about it, that is one of the reasons why I wanted to be a Content Moderator. List of contributions: : 390+ Quality edits : Reverting major vandalism : Helped the community by reworking the marketplace editing. : Assisted others with information gathering. : Updated and updating the Market Prices based off of averages took from comments, rarity and other items of the same level. : Assisted those on discussions, answering questions and such. Times able to moderate: : During the summers, I am unable to moderate for extensive amounts of time. I am although able to moderate for small moments of time during the summer due to not always having access to the computer and the Wikia apps failing to include the edit function. : After the summer, during the school year, I will be able to moderate from 4 pm - 9 pm PCT every weekday, not sure on the weekends. My hopes and goals: : Continue making the wiki an efficient, reliable website to get information for gamers of all kinds, while keeping this wiki family friendly for all ages. : Thank you for your time. : Natercrawford (talk) 05:13, July 21, 2018 (UTC) : : Ray Ray's Moderator Application Name: Wikia/Fandom: NightcoreRayRay Discord: NightcoreRayRay#9148 IGN: NightcoreRayRay Gender: Male Role: Content Moderator Why? : Supposedly, similar to Nater's reasoning, I too do take likings toward SBO2. When I was once an average player in the game of SwordBurst 2. I eventually needed help and infomation about the difficuilty of mobs to grind for exp best and statistics of weapons and armour in an apprioate sense so i could save budeting or grind for the item when i reach a certain level. So i found about the SBO2 wiki and started looking through pages for knowledge of the game and every now and then commenting on the pages. Well, funny thing is, i never actually started editing until i saw the handiwork of 'Blupo and 'Rmfrncs around. This inspired me to started to started editing myself at some point XD. : : Throughout these 4 months since i joined I have made around 2000 edits on the wiki. some are just for comments cuz i do make spelling errors quite a bit. a tad bit of these edits are to also do minor edits on pages to correct grammar or spelling, and once more likewise, like nater said, i also do have the urge to alter and correct it to the best of my ability as well. Also when i see a "new editor" around the wiki break a rule or vandilize a page. I will literally try and race with an admin or someone who might ban that person instaneously, and comment on their message wall with something like: : Wiki Fandom user: *****, you are responible for vandlizing the ***** page, now look, i understand you are new here, so please just don't do it again. If you keep this up, it is very possible an admin will block you from the wiki. Please take this into consideration. : hm... i almost feel my reasoning for applying this role seems a bit similar to the market editing role.. :/ : : List of contributions: *Reverting Vandalism *2000+ edits *Try to message and tell new members not to act with inapporiate means. Times able to moderate: *On the weekdays i will be online at random periods of time. This would be mostly because i'd be editing and being active during school hours and possibly sometimes afterwards so. Mostly i am inactive on weekends. On school holidays i will also be unable to be active. NightcoreRayRay(talk) 8:10, July 21, 2018 (UTC)NightcoreRayRay' Lance the Rabbit's Moderator Application Name: Wikia/Fandom: LanceTheRabbit Discord: Lance the Rabbit#5931 IGN: gahiku1241 Role: Content Moderator Why? : Just like RayRay and Nater reason, I love Swordburst 2 alot as it my only sword game existed on ROBLOX, as a decent player i am, knowing what sword type strategy help alot of player in my newbie moment, play together as a group, team and squad for grinding exp, farming boss and mob. But the thing that make me curious about boss drop is that, what they drop, what is their benefit of their stat. The wiki is my key and i easily know what mob i need to kill so i can continue my journey to farm and prepare myself to kill the boss. The only thing i like often is that i love telling people price and trade them fair equally, so i start using Wiki Market, and i sign myself an application for market editor, but i also wanted to sign my application for this because i can hunt every illegal trading activity in the comment section because Blupo can't prevent all of those user advertising them. : I don't have an ability to correct everything from it sentence and grammar, however i could ask a friend on Discord to help me with it for a mistaken trivia or page description/overview, and asking the Wiki Server to fix sentence that are nonsense and not such thing in the game itself. I really want to sign up for this application to revert the page itself back to it previous state/description. : Although if my application is not a good reason or i didn't met the requirement to be a content moderator, then i understand. I just hope myself signing this application getting a little job because i like to help and assist other. List of contributions: *75+ edits *Restore the page from vandalism to it previous description/state *Hunt some inappropriate comment and tell the user to stop and be nice to other. *Sometime can tell user what does the items do and where it located (If there one in the comment page) Times able to moderate: : Due to summer being close to an end, i'll able to moderate often in weekend due to school hour, however i will able to moderate in a random periods of time if i can wake up over night due to my timezone at Vietnam. Well the moderation won't be much other than hunting illegal advertising and vandalism, editing, add some (possibly un-necessary but can be a fun little detail ^-^;) trivia. I might be the inactive moderator but i can try my best moderate the place. : Thanks. Hope myself getting signed. If not, i understand. LanceTheRabbit(talk) 9:27 PM July 21, 2018 (UTC) Kaminarimon's Moderator Application Name: Wikia/Fandom: Kaminarimon Discord: kami#2682 IGN: Kaminarimon Gender: Female Role: Content Moderator Why: Over the past few months, I've been apart of the Swordburst 2 community I first started out by just playing the game as an average player and I would always come back to the wiki as a resource to help me with my trades, fighting mobs, where to find mobs, tactics to beat mobs, etc. I started to realize that some of the resources I was using on the wiki weren't exactly accurate and then I started looking for more errors just gathering data through the game and community. So, It started to grow as a hobby to actively check the wiki and just fix things or just add things especially for newly added in items and such, that's when I would really start being active. So, fast forwarding today I am still an active member of the wiki and always look for grammar errors or just missing information in the wiki and I enjoy it more than ever and wish to continue to be a part of this community and the wiki so, I wish to become a moderator to further progress and do more for the community. List of contributions: *Over 200+ quality edits *Market Editor *Reverting vandalism Times able to moderate: Since I am on break as of right now I am able to moderate through most of the time throughout the day. I usually am on the wiki at random times of the day though my tab is always open for it. When School starts back up I'll be able to monitor wiki for at most 3-5 hours a day. Kaminarimon (talk) 08:31, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Discord IGN: jetex#8507 ROBLOX User: Jetex_m Wikia User: LucidR Gender: Male Roles: Content Moderator I've been part of the community since Swordburst 2 came out and been in the discord since 9 months and started editing since Feburary 27, 2018. As I'm still a market editor, fixing flawed prices for the community to handle so they won't go corrupt or somewhat. I revert pages of the wikia if they're any flaws, vandals and leaked stuff that isn't suppose to be Candidate for Deletionor not(Like the upcoming F10). Done over 250> edits, if I have time over the weekends then I'm able to edit the wikia if so. Not just that, I've able to make pages with images over F9 update, stood up to 4:30am. Then 2 months later, I started playing again. Also, I will not abuse my powers. I'll try to be nice and give someone a warning if severe, unless they keep doing it, mutes, kick and bans. I've done the contributions on the Talk Blog, Market page. Making the F9 row, organized rows of 1-Hands, 2-Hands, Katana, Rapier and Armor. Then shields in accessories, and replaced Upgrade Crystals section into Miscellaneous. That's done between April 17 or April 29. I've now editing Category pages as for Category:Locations from Locations, then Accessory just now. Not much say. I will not able to moderate over school/weekends(if able to), vacation and somewhere that may not have celluar data. Overall *I live in the U.S.A, Illinois. (GMT-6, CST), formerly Thailand. *Have over 250> Edits *Been working at wikia since Feburary 27, 2018. *Made the F9 and stuff on Market Blog Talk page. *Various pages added with no consecutive spam, useful information. *Deleting spam, reverting vandals *Not able to moderate on: Weekdays(if able to, cause school.), at vacation, and somewhere without celluar data. LucidR (talk) 01:21, August 3, 2018 (UTC)